Immortal Bite
by Wolfwind97
Summary: This was a challenge from The New Beta Wolf. When Stiles is lost in the forest, he is bitten by an unknown creature. What was the creature? Will Stiles ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a challenge from The New Beta Wolf, author of the awesome story 'Cursed By The Bite'! I highly recommend that story!**

**Stiles**

"He could have at least shown me which way my car is." I muttered as I walked through the forest, "But no, he had to go chasing after the freakin' Kanima with Derrick and his pack." I kicked a rock, sending it tumbling through the leaves. "Seriously, who leaves their friend out here at night?" _Confused yet? Well, let's see... Scott and I came out here because Lydia said she found Jackson, who is the Kanima, out here in the woods in the middle of the freakin' night. Everybody does realize I'm human, right? _I sighed and walked through the trees completely lost. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone, hoping to have service. Just my luck, there was nothing. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and kept walking straight. Nothing was familiar. A twig snapped behind me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Slowly, I turned around and saw the outline of a human. "Scott?" The human walked closer to me and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. "Scott, is that you?" That's when the red eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Derrick?" He was the only one I knew that had red eyes, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, I was in danger. I grabbed my cell phone again and put it on the flashlight app. Slowly, I lifted the phone and immediately knew this human was not somebody I knew. It was looking down and it's head snapped up. A loud, menacing scream ripped from it's throat; this was all it took for me to start running. I ran as fast as I could, hoping to find my Jeep so I could put some distance between me and the creature.

I only ran for a few seconds. A piercing scream came from my pursuer and something hit my back, shoving me into a tree. I struggled, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I struggled for what seemed like an eternity before I was finally able to escape. I half ran, half stumbled through the woods, my energy drained for some reason. A while after, I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I couldn't breathe... _Panic attack. I have to calm down. _Right then I wished I had an inhaler with me, but I somehow managed to calm down. Something warm trickled down my neck and I touched it with my fingers. Immediately, I knew the warn, sticky liquid was blood. _What did it do to me? _I sat on the ground, listening for any movement; there was none. I took a deep breath and rose to my feet, then continued to walk straight ahead, the whole time looking around to make sure the creature wasn't stalking me.

Nearly an hour later, I found the Jeep and gratefully jumped in the driver's seat. I turned on the dome light and inspected the wound on my neck. _Bite marks? It wasn't a werewolf, so what was it? _I used my T-Shirt to slow the blood flow and I drove away while wondering what happened to me tonight?

When I arrived home, dad was asleep, so I took a shower to wash away the dried blood. After I got out, I put a gauze on my neck and taped it tightly, hoping I could figure a way to hide it. I finally went to bed after exhaustion clouded my mind.

***The Next Morning***

Luckily, it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to school. I woke up on my own time and immediately remembered what happened in the forest. Quickly, I ran into the bathroom and took off the gauze. _What the-. _There was no wound, no sign of the strange bite marks... _Am I going crazy? _Then I remembered what Scott told me when he was bitten by the alpha. His wound had healed faster than normal. _Am I a werewolf? _I shook my head, _that wasn't a werewolf that attacked me... So, what was it? What am I? _I used my cell phone to call Scott.

"Stiles, what do you want?" Scott's sleepy voice told me I woke him up.

I cut to the point, "How long did it take for your wound to heal when you were bitten by the alpha?"

He hesitated, "Less than a day. Why?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I was bitten in the woods last night." I stated simply.

Scott woke up that instant, "What? Derrick bit you?"

"No, no. It wasn't Derrick... it wasn't a werewolf. It was something else." I sighed after realizing Scott had hung up the phone. "Why can't you be patient and wait until I get done talking." I cursed and hung up the phone, then called his cell phone again. No answer. I dressed and got in my Jeep, then drove to where Derrick was. The whole time I tried to call Scott, but failed. When I made it to where Derrick was, I could hear Scott yelling at him.

"Why did you turn him?" Scott asked.

Derrick answered, "Turn who, Scott?"

"Stiles!" Scott answered, "In the forest last night you bit him!"

I walked in at that moment, "Scott calm down and listen-"

"I'm not going to calm down!" Scott yelled at me then started yelling at Derrick again so fast I couldn't even make sense of it.

"Scott, Derrick didn't attack me last night!" I yelled as loud as I could.

He stopped yelling and looked at me, "What do you mean he didn't bite you? You told me just a few minutes ago-"

I cut him off, "That I was bitten, yes, but you hung up the phone before I told you everything. It wasn't Derrick, it wasn't even a werewolf. I don't know what it was, but I know it wasn't a werewolf."

Derrick stepped into the conversation, "You stink."

I glared at him, "Well sorry I don't smell like a werewolf! I'm a human and I don't stink! I just showered when I got back last night!"

"No, you don't smell like a human." Derrick stated, a questioning look in his eyes. "You smell like a vampire."

I stared for a moment, then began laughing a bit, "Come on, Derrick, this isn't a time to be joking. I was attacked by something last night and-" I noticed his expression didn't change. "You're not joking are you?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Derrick asked, his face unchanging.

I was starting to get worried, "No... You look pretty serious to me... There's no way I'm a vampire! They, they-"

He cut me off, "Don't exist? Let me ask you something, Stiles, do you think werewolves exist?"

"Yeah, I know that for a fact." I replied.

"So do vampires." He stated. "I can't tell you what to do, but I would really advise you to stay away from humans for a while until you have complete control."

"What happens if I don't?" It wasn't a challenge, I just wanted to know.

"Remeber when Scott tried to kill you in the school locker room? Well, let's just say it'll be to that effect." Derrick said.

I felt my heart drop. _Why? Why me of all people? Why do I have to be the vampire? Why can't I just be normal? _I realized all those times I felt jealous because I wasn't a werewolf like Scott and the others, but now... Now, I just wanted to be normal. I wanted to be Stiles the normal, hormonal, teenage boy. Not Stiles, the immortal blood sucker. I looked at the floor, "Is there any way I can get rid of it?"

"Not that I know of." Derrick answered, "But you can control it. It's like us being able to control the werewolf side of us."

***A Week Later***

After doing a lot of research, I was able to control the temptations that came with being a vampire. It wasn't so bad once I got used to it. I survived on animal blood and I still helped Scott with his werewolf problems. The only difference now: I could actually help in battles and not sit on the sidelines. I wasn't as strong as Scott and Derrck, but I could manage. An upside to being a vampire instead of a werewolf was I healed faster. So, I'm not Stiles the normal teenager, now I'm Stiles the vampire with werewolves as his allies. Did I enjoy being a vampire? It had it's ups and downs, but at least I was able to help out more. My sight and hearing was heightened and I felt the strength flowing through my limbs. But now the only thing I wanted to do was find the vampire who turned me and make sure it doesn't turn anybody else.

**Should I continue it or does it completely suck? I honestly can't see Stiles as a vampire, but I thought I'd give it a shot. And, if you kill the vampire that turned you do you think you will return to normal?**


	2. SO SORRY!

**A/N: So, I know I said this was going to be a multichapter fanfic. However, my mind is completely blank. I simply can't see Stiles as a vampire. :( However, one day, I may come back to this story if I get any ideas on how to continue it. I appreciate the reviews, alerts, and favorites, but I simply don't have the mindset to accomplish this. Like I said, I may come back to this later if I get an idea. I know most of you are probably pissed off and want to throw me into a large meat grinder (not that I don't deserve it), but I WILL be willing to listen to any ideas that may help bring this story back to life! Again, I am SO SO SO SO sorry!**


End file.
